Over the Rainbow
by Mashella Snape
Summary: Keira Davis busted her ass to get there she was, and here she was getting her dream job with WWE. Finn was happy to find a common ground with someone. Joint he two on their adventure of life and love with WWE, making friends along the way will they be able to jump all the hurdles that are thrown their way? some fluff, some questionable humor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Luck of the Irish.

A/N I own nothing but Keira and her family.

As she Rode in the cab to the Arena Kiera looked herself over in the mirror, Her black straightened hair was prefectly in place her light make up was fine. She took a deep breath and sat back in her seat as she thought about what had lead her here. Quickly she shook her head and smiled as then came to a stop. Handing her fare to the cab driver

Kiera got out of the cab and walked up to the arena, she took a deep breath and looked at the huge building in front of her " well here goes nothing lass." she said to herself as she started towards the door. She came up to the security guard and smiled at him " Hello, Keira Davis." she told him. He looked down over his list and nodded his head before opening the door for her, she offered him a smile and carefully started inside.

Once the door closed she looked behind her at the door and shrugged as she started to search for the office she had been told to find. After a few turns and what she was pretty sure was a few loops she stopped and huffed, " alright let's find a person." she said as she started to wander again. Eventually she heard voices and started to move towards them, she walked into the catering area and spotted The Uso's, Naomi and Seth Rollins sitting at a table talking.

Naomi noticed her first, she took the girl in, Blue Skinny Jeans and an Old School DX shirt, paired with Black converse. Naomi sat back in her seat and looked at the girl full on smiling at her " Hey there sweetness what can we do for ya?" she asked. Kiera smiled at her, she could see the tention leave the girls body as she nodded her head " Uh yeah could any of you tell me where ic an find Paul? I tried finding the damn office myself but I am pretty sure I found Narnia instead, and I'm not a huge Terkish Delight Fan and I am not all about that half man half goat life either." she said waving her hands about.

The other had stopped talking at that point and were looking at her Naomi chuckled and Seth let out a laugh as he stood up, " Yeah I can take you, Thought I have to stop by and give someone something, it's on the way so don't worry. I'll see you guys later, " he said as he walked over to Kiera. She smiled at him as she slid her hands into her back pocket and waved at the others sitting at the table " I'm sure I will be seeing you around, or even working with you at some point." she said happily. The others looked at her confused and Keira and Seth laughed, Seth pointed at her " Never know Trin, she might be another Diva coming to steal your thunder." he joked.

Naomi snorted and looked her over, " I could take her." she said jokingly. Kiera's eyes about bugged out of her head as she looked at Naomi and shook her head quickly and mouthed ' Noooo'. Lifting her arm she swatted Seth's arm " Look as much as I love a good joke... I don't want to see that big man angry because I am late" she told him with her light Irish accent flowing from her lips quickly. Seth nodded and nodded his head towards the door.

Keira smiled as they started heading down a hallway, she looked along as they moved and she was broken from her train of thought when Seth spoke to her "So where are you from?" he asked. Keira blinked as she looked at him " Killeen Texas." she told him as she finally slid her hands out of her back pockets and rested her arms at her sides. Seth looked confused and she stopped and looked at him " What?" she asked him. Seth looked like he was deep in thought trying to figure out how to word it " I just.. your accent. That was kinda why I asked where you were from, I can honestly say I was not expecting Texas to be the answer." he told her, explaining himself so he did not think she was being rude.

A look of understanding crossed her face as she nodded " I'm a Military Brat." she told him as she continued to walk. Seth nodded as they came up to the door, Keira lifted her hand and knocked. She offered a smile to Seth " Thank you so much for walking me, I'm sure I will be seeing ya around, never know Ye might even be my tour guide." she laughed. She heard someone behind the door yell come in, carefully she opened the door and poked her head in. She spotted Triple H, Stephanie and Shane sitting around a table smiling, Keira herself smiled " Got room for another?" she asked as she walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her. Stephanie laughed " Of course of course come on in." she said waving her hand " You must be Keira." she said standing up and hold out her hand to Keira. She reached out and shook the other woman's hand " Aye that would be me." she said laughed lightly.

Both woman sat down and Keira folded her hands in her lap as she looked at them " I hope you all are having a good morning." she told them. They all nodded " that we are. So you are here for the Digital Graphic Design position. Your portfolio is breath taking, but I also see here you have experience in creative writing and were Active in TV production and AV club in High School and College." Triple H said looking up at her. Keira nodded " Yes, Sir. I am someone who does not like to just sit and do nothing. I was always in Cross Country in High School and in College, I actually went to College on a Academic Scholarship." she told him. Stephanie nodded as she looked over the file they had on her " 4.0 maintained through all of your years in college, jesus National Championships, Good Lord girl you are a beast." she told her as she looked over at her.

Keira smiled and nodded her head " Yes Ma'am and thank you." she laughed lightly. Shane furrowed his brows a bit " But you activity in Cross Country Stopped in the middle of your second year, can I ask why?" He asked as he looked over at her. Keira bit her lip and looked at him but she kept herself steady " Streak of bad luck that year, I was running on a championship meet, I went to jump over one of the hurdles and my knees went too much to the side, I ended up completely blowing it out, hurt like fecking hell but I finished the meet in first and took home the gold, so mission complete. Once I had seen the doctor, and they told me the extent of my injury, I feared I would lose my scholarship, I was more than prepared for it to be yanked from me. However the Dean and my professors were understanding and were kind enough to let me attend classes Via Skype so I still had my attendance, and they would bring my tests at home and sit with me til they were done so they could take them back for grading. Ya will also see that I did end up taking a break for a couple weeks, That was after my Da had a massive Heart Attack, they were in the middle of a procedure and he had another one and he passed away. So I took time off of course to help mum around the house and notifying family what have you. Thankfully since he was retired from the military, the government was especially helpful in aiding in covering his services. " she explained in a bit of a low voice.

She smiled at them " so after I was able to walk again, and everything was all sorted I went back and finished school. Once I graduated mum moved back to Ireland to be with her family, and here I am." she told them as she sat back in her chair. The three nodded their head sadly and Triple H spoke first " well if he were here I would thank him for his services." he told her. Keira nodded her head in thanks to him " As far as everything else, I mean you alibi's for anything that would raise a red flag for us you have a bullet proof alibi for. As far as everything else, I don't see a reason why we should dance around it anymore. I say Yes to hiring her." he said sitting back in his seat and folding his hands over his stomach.

Stephanie looked over at her then back at her file " And you are a fan of the brand?" she asked. Keira nodded her head " absolutely been watching for as long as I can remember, even after Da died I kept watching." she said. Shane smiled " what are some of your favorite matches?" he asked her curiously. Keira smiled " Taker vs Foley Hell in a Cell, that is a classic, bloody as hell but I still to this day flinch when he falls off the cage. " she said as she looked as if she was lost in her own little world " Stone Cold vs The Rock 1998, Anything with Shawn Michaels in it. OH! The Hardy Boyz vs The Dudleys vs Edge and Christian." she rambled on and on. Shane laughed then she pointed at him " Your match with Kurt Angle at King of the Ring. Shane, You kissed that thing harder than a tourist does Cloch na Blarnan" she told him. When Shane looked at her a bit confused she thought about it " Sorry I mean The Blarney Stone." she corrected herself. Shane laughed lightly " Yeah, hurt like hell too. I mean you seem to know the brand really well. You have a good knowledge of the history, I vote yes." Shane said.

They all looked over at Stephanie, the woman sat there smiling at Keira " I want you to know exactly what you are getting into." she started. Triple H nodded in agreement as he looked between Stephanie and Keira, Stephanie continued " You would be working closely with the superstars, it's long hours, lots of traveling and being away from home. You think you can handle that?" she asked. Keira looked at her " Only family I have left is me mum, and she is in Ireland. All I ask, is that if we go over seas, Close to home, that I get a day to go check on her, and of course Holidays." she said quietly. Stephanie's face softened as she looked at the other two " Honestly, Keira. That is one of the most humble and heartfelt request I have heard in a long time. I think we can manage that, I vote yes." she said simply. " When can you start?" she asked. Keira laughed " I can start today if you like." she told them.

They all stood up smiling "would you like a tour?" Triple H asked her. Keira smiled " I mean I am, not going to say no, when I was trying to find this office I thought I got lost in Narnia. Thankfully I fond catering and all that, Seth Rollins brought me here." she told him. Triple H nodded laughing " You never know we might even run into a small piece of home for you." he told her. Keira snorted " I highly doubt that one, Not unless you got some of Mum's cooking somewhere in this place." she teased him as he came over and offered her his arm. Keira hooked her arm with his and they set off.

After a tour of the backstage he looked at her " I think some of the guys are down at the ring running through practice. Would you wanna go down and see it?" he asked. Keira chewed her lip and slowly nodded her head " Yeah I think that would be nice." she told him. As they walked down the ramp she saw a few of the guys standing around the ring chatting, Triple H walked up to one of them and placed his hand on his shoulder before he smiled at him and did the Too Sweet hand motion with him. Triple H looked over at her and waved his hand for her to join him, Keira walked over and stood close to Triple H nervously. " Keira this is Fergal, or Finn Balor. Like I said a taste of home." he told her. Finn offered her a wide smile as he held out a hand " Is good to meet ya, and you are?" he asked.

Keira swallowed and took a hold of his hand " Keira Davis, he says a taste of home, but you don't look like mum's Coddle to me." she joked. Finn stopped mid hand shake, his eyes widening as his other hand pointed at her and his smile widened. " well what do we have here?" he asked, " Another Lass?" he asked. Keira laughed " I guess you could say that." she told him. Triple H stood there silently as he watched the two, Finn turned to face her fully " where abouts are you from?" he asked her. Everyone could see her relax almost completely, " I was born in Germany where Da was stationed, but me mum is from Bray, I spent the first 5 years there, by the time we moved to the states, I already had the accent." she told him smiling. At this point Finn was vibrating with excitement, " I'm from Bray as well!" he told her. Keira laughed " Aye, I know." she laughed happily. Paul was beaming at this point at almost everyone had stopped and was looking at them and he pointed to Keira, " Everyone this is Keira Davis, hse is the one who is going to be working on the graphics for all the of the Entrances, I know we told you a couple weeks ago we were going to start working on those for the new year, if you have anything you would like added write it down and bring it to me, I will make sure Keira gets it, or of you can find her, bring it right to her. Either way. Welcome to the team kid." he told her as he patted her back.

Keira smiled as she nodded her head and gave a small wave to everyone. She looked over at Finn who still had a hold of her one hand and she smiled at him, he smiled back " I got a feeling you and I will be good friends." he told her.


	2. Chapter 2- The Gift of Gab

Chapter 2- The Gift of Gab

Kiera had fallen into the life style quite well, she called her mum regularly and her mother was over the moon with the fact that Kiera had landed her dream job. She had made quite a few friends backstage, her and Finn often talked and hung out and found that they quite enjoyed each other company.

It was 3 weeks before Summerslam and everyone was proving their best, promos to be cut and matches to be made, Keira had found a corner to tuck herself into with her laptop to work. After a while Stephanie came over the loud speakers " Keira! Report to my office!" then it cut out. Keira blinked and stared blankly at her computer screen as she picked up it and started towards the office. She heard someone call her attention

" Hey, Ruby! What did you do?" Jimmy Uso called out. He had taken to calling her Ruby after the cartoon Ruby, he said it was because of her Fun loving but tough nature not to mention her Black hair and Grey eyes. She stopped and looked over at him and shrugged " Hell if I know." she said as she carried on.

Once she reached the office, she opened the door and walked in " I'm here." she said as she shut the door. When she turned around she found Paul, Finn and Stephanie standing there, she arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms and nodded to Finn first " Gorm." she said to him teasingly. Finn let out a laugh and one of his classic smiles. Stephanie and Paul looked amused but a bit confused as she cleared her throat " Keira, I was wondering if we could ask a small favor." she said. Keira lifted an eyebrow and looked at her but stayed silent offering for the woman to carry on " Finn wants to do words in Irish in his body paint for Summerslam, we were wondering if you would would able to paint them on him?" Stephanie asked unsure.

Keira took a deep breath and looked at Finn then the other two, " Do you have an idea on what you want done?" she asked Finn as she looked at him. Finn nodded and held out a paper too her. Keira took the paper in her fingers and looked it over, "Honestly it's pretty simple, I could do all of this by hand, take me a few hours because you have to wait for it to dry bit it can be done easy" she said holding it back to him. They looked at her " Are you sure?" Paul asked. She nodded " Yeah, Balor is a legend. I went through my Folklore phase." she explained. Stephanie looked at her then at Finn " You had mentioned you did not like what creative came up with right?" she asked him. Finn frowned and nodded " there is just not enough to it, it don't give off the feel of something you should fear. Ya know?" he said. Paul nodded and Keira looked confused

" what did they come up with? Can I see it?" she asked.

Finn handed the written promo to her and she read it over, her eyes kept going over it "This is trash, this honestly does NO justice to the legend of Balor. Honestly it's insulting, whatever monkey wrote this did no research." she said setting it down on the desk. Stephanie's jaw hit the floor " Actually I did the rough draft on that." she said sounding rather insulted. Keira crossed her arms and looked at the woman with a blank stare, the women stared at each other. Stephanie clearly waiting for an I'm sorry and Keira standing her ground. The Two men stood there watching them " Do you know what Google is? Should have used it." Keira said in a flat tone before she continued "Jesus Christ seriously, with what I just read you might as well throw Hornswoggle in there and dress him up as a fecking hobbit and have him run across the damn screen in front of Fergal!" she told her. Stephanie backed down a little bit and nodded her head and Keira softened a bit " Look, writing something like this is hard, espeically when you don't know much about the folklore from other countries and the impact or meaning behind them, I get that and I should not have over reacted. But you KNEW you could come to me to help you write it." she told her. Stephanie nodded " I know, but I also know you are so new and still getting used to things I didn't want to overwhelm you." she explained.

Keira waved her hand " and that is completely fair, however. You come to me or Fergal when it comes to this kind of thing. And this.." she trailed off picking up the paper, she shook her head " is never going to see the light of day." she said. Looking at Finn she took a breath " Who are ye riding with after this?" she asked him. Finn ran his hand over his face " One of the guys from Production, Anthony?" he replied. Keira shook her head " Change in plans, Anthony can ride with Tim who I was riding with we are going to hammer this out da car. You write I'll drive seeing how I am da only one with a license. Can carry over when we get to the motel, thankfully I don't room with anyone." she told him. Finn nodded as Keira looked at Stephanie and Paul " Problems with that?" she asked them. Both of them shook their heads " No problem at all. As a matter of fact I think it's a great idea." Stephanie told them. Keira nodded " alright then, Fergal I will meet you after the show and we will head out." she told him as she left the office with the promo in her hand.

Once the door closed Paul looked at Stephanie and Finn with a wide smile on his face, the two looked at him confused " I like her, she has balls on her." he said. Finn nodded and agreed silently " Most Irish women do, there are two types, those who are quiet and those who have da fire in them. She has da fire, that is for sure." he told them. Stephanie looked at them both "I should be more mad than I am but she is right, I should have asked and Finn I am so sorry that I didn't. But I admire her backbone." she admitted.

Later found Keira packing up her stuff and grabbing her bags, her phone went off

I'm ready when you are Lass- F

Keira took up her bags and fired off a text of her own

Meet ya out in the car park- K

She started to walk out and made her way out to the car park even thought she was struggling wit her bags. Suddenly she felt someone take one off her shoulder and turned her head around to see Paul " You looked like you needed a hand." he told her. She smiled at him " Aye yeah thanks for that." she told him as they kept walking. " I am sorry I blew up at Stephanie I just.. it was bad. That was really bad, honestly it felt like it was more based around Lord of the Rings rather than the actual legend." she told him. Paul looked over his shoulder and then looked back at her " she tries, she means well, just sometimes she bites off more than she can chew." he explained.

Keira nodded "Yes, I noticed that about her. I know I am new but she can come to me if she needs help, I am completely capable of doing more than one thing at a time. Its all about time management. By the way, those entrances you wanted done ASAP, they are done and saved where Ye can get em. They honestly they were not too bad just needed some touch ups and updated archive footage. Easy Peasy. " she told him. Paul looked at her amazed, " Would have taken our other guy 3 more weeks to finish those." he told her. Keira laughed as she spotted Finn standing next to one of the cars "Well, he was also as old as Jesus." she teasted.

As they approached the car Finn smiled at them, " I left the trunk open for ya." he told her. Keira smiled at him, She and Paul went over and carefully placed her stuff in the trunk of the SUV, she looked at him " well thank you for helping me carry everything, and make sure you tell her to some see me when she needs to, it's hard running a company." she told him. Paul nodded and was saying his good byes to them when Keira went over and hopped into the drivers seat with her Aux cord. " Oi, cuddle later we got a 4 hour drive a head of us." she said, Finn and Paul laughed as Finn got into the car. Keira handed him a notebook and a pen " Alright Boy-o, you gonna write." she told him.

They had been driving for about an hour and a laugh, they had the promo completely written and now they were joking and laughing, Finn's phone went off. He looked down at it " It's my dad." he told her. Keira turned down the radio and looked at him " so answer him, he's your Da, gotta check up on his wee demon." she told him. Finn laughed as he answered turning on his camera as well " Hey Dad, what are you all up too?" he asked. Finn's mum came over and sat next to her husband, smiling at her son, Finn smiled a them " I am on my way to the next city. We got about what two and a half hours left?" he asked her. Keira bounced her head back and forth " Something like dat" she said, she was getting a bit tired but her accent was getting thicker as time wore on.

His mom sat up straight " Was that.. who are you riding with?" she asked. Finn looked over at Keira and smiled really wide, like he knew she was not going to like what he was about to do. He pushed up the arm rest between them and slid across the seat, he held his phone up so his parents could see her face and Keira's eyes got wide. Her hair was in a messy bun she had no make up on and was in a hoodie, Finn smashed his cheek up against hers and smiled as Keira pulled her a little bit from his " what the feck are you doing?" she squealed. Finn laughed " Sit still and say Hi." he told her. Keira flicked her eyes over to the phone " Hello!" she said before she flicked her eyes back to the road , Finn laughed and kept his cheek pressed against hers " Mum, this is Keira, she's the new lass I was telling ya about." he told her. Keira furrowed her brow " Been braggin bout me have ya?" she teased him. Finn's mum clapped her hands and bounced in her seat as she watched them banter back and forth. Finn smiled "Maybe I have, How often are you going to find a Dark Little One with Gray eyes?" he asked her.

Keira squinted and looked over at him "Boy." she said simply. Finn laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. Keira flicked her eyes over when his mum spoke and introduced herself and her husband, Keira smiled "It is nice to meet you." she told them. His mum tilted her head, " and what part are you from dear?" she asked. Keira kept her eyes on the road but she could feel Finn's cheek still against hers and they both completely relaxed, to him it felt completely natural to be that close to her, Keira cleared her throat " Me Mum was born and riased in Bray, I spent the first 5 years of me life there. Then we moved back to the states when Da was restationed." she explained " By then the accent was stuck." she said as she looked at the phone with a smile. " Then every summer Da was usually busy working or visiting another base of even training, so Mum and I would go spend the entire summer in Bray." she explained

The older woman nodded " what is your mothers name?" she asked curiously. Keira laughed, she didn't mind the questions, usually she would be irritated but something about the woman and her gentle voice made it easier, "Cordelia Neasa Davis is her married name, her maiden name was O'Connar." she asnwered " Most people call her Cordi, least that is what Da always called her." she chuckled " I member when he used to get her all fussed up, ya could tell because her cheeks would get all flushed and he would sigh and hold up his hands and say 'Cordi, now hear me out.' and she would have a go at him. It was always over something silly" she laughed as she shook her head.

They all chuckled, then Finn's father spoke "So you still plan on coming home for Christmas right Fergal?" he asked. Finn nodded his head "Yeah, I plan plan on being there no problem." he said. His father smiled " Ah good, Your brothers and sister were asking." he told him. Finn pulled his cheek away from Keira's as he settled back in his seat. After a few minutes Keira's phone started going off in the phone holder, she looked at the screen STEPHANIE CALLING. Keira closed her eyes and swiped the screen "Hey Bossy Lass, what can I do for you?" she asked. Finn and his parents had gone quiet as they listened to her . Stepahnie cleared her throat "Well Ok so where to start, the person in creative who made the rough draft.. just quit. Because they were upset that it was being rewritten." she said. Keira shrugged " Honestly you are better off. So the problem is what exactly?" she asked. Stephanie looked at the phone as if Keira had grown another head " It means we do not have a final proof reader." Stephanie told her " are you up for the chellenge?" she asked. Keira took a deep breath and bopped her head back and forth " I'm up for it, however, if they muff up ye better be ready for me to tell em." she said. Stepahnie laughed " I would not have it any other way alright i'll let you go I will see you tomorrow." she said as she hung up.

Keira shook her head "She is gonna regret this." she said as she looked over at Finn and smiled "least we got your promo for next week done." she told him. Finn nodded, "true." he told her. After a few more minutes of talking with Finn's parents, he hung up and then leaned his back against the car door and looked at her. "So what about you? Do you have a boyfriend or anything like that?" he asked her. He was trying to get a better feel for her, he wanted to get to know her but he figured that dancing around topics was not her nature.

Keira looked over at him, she could be the first to admit he was a good looking guy, and she did infect appreciate his straightforward approach at getting to know her. She shook her head " Na, I'm single. Last relationship I had was shortly after college. Good Lad, but he ended up getting mixed up with the wrong crowd, I was raised as a certain way. My Da always told me if your gut says to get out of there, You get out of there girl. My gut said to get the feck out of there, so I packed my things while he was out with his mates and I left and went home." she said. She gripped the steering wheel " Three days later, they found him dead in a warehouse. Never found out how or why, if I had to take a guess he tried to rip someone off and get the shite end of the stick." she told him.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and nodded his head " I'm glad ya got away. I like having ya here." he told her. She smiled over at him " Ye not getting out of it tha easy, you got a girlfriend or anything?" she asked him. Finn shook his head " Na, Don't have time really, hard to build a relationship when you are on the road all the time. I mean I hang out with a lot of the Diva's, most of them are taken and married but fans like to hope." he told her. Keira nodded " makes sense, for some reason I keep running into Luke Gallows. He started calling me..." she trailed off trying to think about it "Munchkin. Pretty sure it's because I'm short." she chuckled. Finn let out a small laugh " Sounds like him, Seth was the one who told me there was another Lass in our mists." he told her.

She laughed and nodded " that is because that was my first day there and I was already lost." she told him.

They drove for a while longer and finally reached the motel. The parked and Keira stood there for a minute before she heard an extremely annoyed Naomi come out of there " what the hell, they miss booked and are all filled up". She said in a loud voice. Keira waved her hand " wait what the feck are talking about?" she called back as she walked over to stand next to Finn, he went over and greeted the twins while Naomi and Keira sorted things out " Yeah we went in there to check in and they said they are booked there is nothing left." Naomi said. Keira squinted and whipped out her phone as she called Stephanie. Once the Female McMahon answered the phone " Hey Keira what is going on?" she asked. Keira cleared her throat " well we got a problem, the motel is booked. So I'm standing here with the Uso's and Noami." she told her. Stephanie sighed " Shit. Ill right ill call and..." Keira cut her off " Na, you're not. I am going to find the nearest motel and we are gonna bunk up and I'm going to fecking bed." she told her as she hung up. Keira looked at the phone and glared as she looked at everyone else " Find a motel" she said as she started typing on her phone.

" There is one 5 minutes away, we can get a room Finn and I can share a bed, Naomi and Jimmy and we can get a cot for Jey. Tell me to fecking wait." she grumped as she looked at the rest of them she shooed them to the car and turned on the GPS as she got behind the wheel and Finn got in the car in the passanger seat. He reached over placing his hand on top of hers " I can drive if ya need." he offered softly. Keira shook her head as the others loaded their stuff in the trunk. " I just want to go and sleep Ferg." she told him as she slouched back in the seat, she looked at him and smiled " I warn you though, I'm a cuddler." she joked. Finn wiggled his eyebrows playfully " I am completely alright with that." he told her as the others climbed into the car.

They drove to the motel and Keira went in about 10 minutes later she came back out of the office with a smile on her face, and adjusting her top. She climbed back into the car and smiled at everyone " I got a room that has 3 beds, and all I had to do was flash some cleveage." she told em as she drove around to one of the little house establishments in the back. Once they got there, they all unloaded their bags and they walked into the room. Everyone looked around with wide eyes, " God damn girl this is a suit!" Naomi said as she went over to the one room and looked at Keira. She smiled and help up the receipt " Yeaaaaah, that is going to be once nice write off right there." she joked as she pointed to the one room and looked at Finn. " we all meet back out here after showers and jammies, we don't have a show tomorrow and we are going to act like it damn it!" Keira called over her shoulder.


End file.
